


Inútil

by TheAccidentalEnd



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, Sad, reader - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAccidentalEnd/pseuds/TheAccidentalEnd
Summary: You were supposed to be in bed a while ago, but why not sit here and think instead?





	

You sit there in the dark, and you wish for something good to happen. You need to receive a reply to that text or have someone will knock on your door and ask if you are okay but that won't happen. You sit there, alone, and you think about how _useless _you are, how nobody should be burdened with you, and how you should just die. You are sobbing, big, ugly tears that make you look even worse than usual. You _hate _yourself even more in that moment.____

__Why did you have to be so _pathetic? _This is why nobody cares about you. You are so self-centred and worthless that instead of doing something useful for once, you just sit here and cry like the _disappointment _you are._____ _

______You scratch at your arms, tearing into yourself because you deserve to bleed. You want to scream and yell but you can only cry, and that sends you into a deeper pit of self hatred mingled with anxiety. You couldn't even force yourself to get out of bed today, how _pathetic _is that?___ _ _ _ _ _

________To you it was a fact that _everyone around you was going to abandon you _, and you often tried to ignore that nagging thought. But here, in the dark, alone, you couldn't help but let your wails bounce off the walls when you thought about how one day, _everyone around you was going to leave _. You were going to wake up one day and you were going to have nobody to lean on, and you didn't know if you could handle that._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You wanted to die, and you thought about it nearly everyday. You thought about slitting your wrists then jumping off a bridge, or taking a handful of pills and then going to bed and hope you weren't going to wake up. Unfortunately, you were too much of a _coward _for that, and you curse yourself everyday because of that fact.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You were riddled with anxiety and depression, _nobody would love you _. The only people around you acted as if you were made of glass, as if you were _nothing but a burden _. You knew that it was true, after all, nobody could love someone like you._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You slammed your head against the wall behind you, tears dripping off your chin and smacking into your shirt. Your sobs and wails seemed so _disgusting _to your ears, why would anybody waste their time with this? Nobody could care about you, and no matter how hard you wished it, nobody would show up at your door to see if you were okay because _nobody cared _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Empty now, you sniffled and let a fear more tears slip onto the shirt you were wearing, and sighed heavily. Your eyes felt almost as heavy as your heart and you almost started crying again. Trying to even out your breathing, you went to bed and rolled over, eager to pretend that everything would be better in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
